Pecos County, Texas
Pecos County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. In 2000, its population was 16,809. The seat of the county Fort Stockton6. Pecos County is named for the Pecos River. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of . of it is land and of it (0.02%) is water. The Ranching Industry The sprawling 320,000 deeded acre La Escalera Ranch is located south of Fort Stockton and is owned and operated by the Gerald Lyda family. The ranch extends over much of Pecos County and portions of Reeves, Brewster and Baylor Counties. Originally owned by California-based Elsinore Land & Cattle Company, the 100-year old ranch was acquired by Gerald Lyda of San Antonio and re-named La Escalera Ranch (Spanish for "The Ladder"). It is known for its reputation herd of Black Angus cattle and its abundant wildlife. Located near the entrance to the ranch is Sierra Madera crater, which scientists say was created when a huge meteor struck the earth. Major Highways * Interstate 10 * U.S. Highway 67 * U.S. Highway 285 * U.S. Highway 385 * State Highway 16 Adjacent counties *Ward County (north) *Crane County (north) *Crockett County (east) *Terrell County (southeast) *Brewster County (southwest) *Jeff Davis County (west) *Reeves County (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 16,809 people, 5,153 households, and 4,029 families residing in the county. The population density was 1/km² (4/sq mi). There were 6,338 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (1/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 75.85% White, 4.39% Black or African American, 0.42% Native American, 0.51% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 16.13% from other races, and 2.69% from two or more races. 61.05% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 5,153 households out of which 41.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.10% were married couples living together, 11.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 21.80% were non-families. 19.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.86 and the average family size was 3.29. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.70% under the age of 18, 13.80% from 18 to 24, 27.20% from 25 to 44, 20.50% from 45 to 64, and 10.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females there were 123.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 132.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,033, and the median income for a family was $31,122. Males had a median income of $25,888 versus $18,113 for females. The per capita income for the county was $12,212. About 18.10% of families and 20.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.20% of those under age 18 and 16.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities *Fort Stockton *Iraan Unincorporated areas *Bakersfield *Coyanosa *Imperial *Sheffield References EXTERNAL LINKS *Pecos County government's website * *La Escalera Ranch - Pecos County, Texas Category:Pecos County, Texas